yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DimirHuntress/Chapter 0
"Hey Kaira, isn't the ocean beautiful?" the mysterious girl asked. Her hair was brown with soft highlights of red at the tips. Her eyes were a solid emerald green. She sported a blue one-piece swimsuit. They were given to every student at their school. The two girls were leaning on a wooden railing and stared at the crystal blue water. Kaira was a blonde girl with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a similar one-piece. "Yeah, I love how the wind blows through my hair." "It's hard to believe we're going to be 2nd years," her brunette friend said, "we have this year and another one after that and we're out of her." "Yeah, I can't wait," Kaira smiled. "It's a shame we won't be on speaking terms like we were last year," her friend's smile vanished from her face. "What are you talking about?" "Don't you remember how much of a cunt you were last year! You betrayed us!" her friend glared and grabbed Kaira's throat. "Naya!" She retorted. Kaira sprung up from her bed and began to pant. "Oh, it was just another dream." She lazily stared at her alarm clock near her bedside. The clock read; 7:28 am. Sunday. "Huh, wasn't today the introduction ceremony?" Her eyes widened when she realized she was late like every protagonist is on the first day of school. She threw the covers off her body and hopped out of bed. She needed to get her uniform and her school bag ready. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me in the ass with a pole!" she exclaimed. The kitchen was cleaned up and it would take atleast another few minutes to get even toast because the toaster was tucked away in the cupboard. "Tch! Breakfast is overrated anyway," she told herself and ran out the door. She was still dressing herself until she got to the sidewalk. The clock read 7:46 when she burst into the gymnasium. The entire school stared into her direction upon hearing the doors crash open. She waved and panted, "M-Morning everyone, I slept in." The popular girl from a grade above her was standing at the podium. She wore a white and black uniform. Kaira rolled her eyes, as her being president of the student council was all to be expected. Kaira herself was never one for politics, so she didn't really care. Our blonde protagonist took a seat in an empty chair near the door. "Ehem, as I was saying before I was interrupted, now representing the freshman this year, please welcome, Shiromi Torayoshi." The new student council president spoke. She took a seat next to second year, Megami Saikou, Vice President. A girl wearing a white uniform, similar to the new president stood up. She has short white hair, dull black eyes, and white stalkings with black stripes. "Students and staff of Akademi High, it truly is a blessing to be apart of this school..." Kaira had stopped listening at this point and shut her eyes. The girl wondered why any of this was even important. "Kaira, there you are," a mysterious male voice spoke. "Huh? Who said that?" she replied. She noticed she was standing behind the cherry tree behind the school. Sakura petals fluttered around her and the boy standing near her. It was her ex boyfriend of all people. "What do you want?" "To come tell you I still love you," he spoke. His voice was sweet, but deep. He had short dark hair and glasses similar to her own. "N-No you don't," she denied and crossed her arms. "Why did you run off with Naya and the other brunette then?" "They had my hands tied and my arm twisted." "I... I don't believe you!" Kaira denied again. "Your words mean nothing to me." "My words may mean nothing, but my actions might," he spoke and stared into her eyes. The boy took her by the hands and smiled. "Wh-what is this?" "Kaira, I love you," he said before he kissed her. Suddenly the sound of a thousand foot steps and metal chair legs squeaking against the floor was heard. This along side lots of talking. Kaira opened her eyes. The ceremony was over, and she slept through what she hadn't missed already. "E-Eh? Shit, it wasn't real." she sighed and stood up. Her eyes scanned around the room, but didn't see anyone she recognized right away. It was after that she saw a boy with dark hair. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "H-hey." The boy turned around, but it wasn't who she thought it was. It was her classmate yes, but no one she had been with. "Oh, hey Kaira. What is it?" The boy instead had a bowl cut, solid black eyes and not much else to him. He was second year Taro Yamada. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else," she said, and then realized how mean that sounded. She was trying to raise her reputation back up, not destroy it further, "but I could use your help to, you're smarter anyway. Where are our class schedules?" she asked. Taro pointed over to a table near the front of the gymnasium. "Thank you," she bowed and walked away towards the table. The girl shifted through the paperwork and found the one with her name on it. "Ah, here it is." "Temoji-san, may I have a word with you?" a confident, strong voice spoke to her. Kaira turned to face this person, but was immediately stricken with fear. She wore the white outfit of the student council, black stockings, and black gloves. Her hair was crystal white, as was her eyes. Eyes that tug into Kaira's very soul. Megami Saikou, vice president and the most popular and pretty girl in the entire school. "O-Oh, hi there!" Kaira still attempted to gather her thoughts. "I will not tolerate tardiness throughout the school year! You're lucky this isn't an official school day, or you'd have detention." "You can do that?" "No one likes a smart ass, get out of here." Kaira rolled her eyes and walked away from her, "see ya." "We're in the same class, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Megami retorted. "Fuck!" she whispered under her breath. Kaira ran out before Megami could do anything else about her curing. Upon leaving the gymnasium, she slammed her back up against the outer wall and stared up at the partially cloudy sky. "It doesn't even feel like morning anymore," she said to herself before she took out her phone. Her phone said; 1:56 pm. "Well shit, there's a reason it's not morning, like lol." She sighed and made her way across the schoolyard at to the wall of the school. The gardening club was visible from her position. She dug into her skirt and took out a pack of cigarettes. They were banned on school grounds, so she had to come here to smoke them. "Like oh my GOD! Do you have Ciggys?" a feminine voice spoke. Kaira turned and saw a girl with tan skin and big poofy hair. "I love ciggys! Care if I snag one?" she asked. "Uh, sure, why not?" The blonde ponytail girl sighed and took out a 'ciggy' and gave it to the tan bimbo. "You gave me a fucking heart attack!" "Like OMG speaking of heart attacks, I heard Koharu had a heart attack after she overdosed on pain killers. So did our council president's sister. She's like super emo and like nobody even talks to her," Kashiko began to gossip as soon as her fingers touched her cigarette. She popped it into her mouth and lit it. This was a short moment of silence. Once she had taken a drag on her cigarette and puffed out the smoke, she continued talking. Her mouth was like a waterfall, it never ran out of things to say. "Like, do you know what I am saying?" "Uh yeah, our student council are bitches. The fucking school year hasn't even fucking started and Megami is already giving me shit and wanting to put me in detention!" Kaira complained. "Like oh my gawd I know right! She took my ciggys away from me this morning and threatened expulsion! She needs to take a chill pill." "Or overdose on pain killers. That would be nice," Kaira responded. "Like God, you are like so funny. Lets hang out! There's like this cool café here in town we can gossip at!" Kashiko suggested, obviously bored and needing someone to kill time with. The time now reads 4:06 pm. Kashiko and Kaira are sitting at the café. Neither of them are talking to each other because bimbo is on her phone texting and taking selfies. Kaira is just kind of there waiting for her food. "Like at dinner with this super funny chick. She just like understands." was her post. For the picture, Kashiko wrapped her arm around Kaira's neck and pulled her in for a selfie. Kaira just kind of put up a peace sign and smiled. She had a vibrant smile on her face. "Like you are so good for selfies!" "Hello, can I take your order?" a cyan hair girl asked the two of them. Kashiko let go of Kaira and looked up at her waitress. Saki Miyu. "Like, I'll have the Hungarian meatballs because that sounds funny," she said. "I'll uh, have what she's having." "So two orders of the Hungarian meatballs? And to drink?" "I'll have a beer please," Kashiko said. "Can I please see an ID?" Saki asked. Kashiko took her wallet from her skirt and opened it. From inside, she pulled out an ID and gave it to Saki. "Don't we go to school together?" Saki asked. "Like no, that's my little sister. I graduated three years ago, and so did Sagi over here. She'll take a beer to." Kaira shrugged and nodded. "I'll be right back with your refreshments," Saki spoke and walked into the kitchen. "A fake ID? How did you get that?" Kaira said. "Well my last one got taken from the bar a few months ago, but like I ran into this one red hair girl the other day. For just a few panty shots, anyone's panty shots, she'd make me a fake ID." "Interesting. Who's panty shots did you give her?" Kaira was too curious not to ask. "Oh, I gave her my own. Might as well right?" "Did you do a photoshoot with different panties?" Kashiko begins laughing, "oh my god you are a riot! I might do that next time. Oh, and she also sells ciggys. I got her number if you want it. She'll be attending out school this year so you can get it during the school day. Soooo convenient!" "Uh sure, I would be willing to trade, fucking panty shots for more cigarettes. Are you sure this is even real? It sounds ridiculous!" "Hi girls, I'm back with your drinks," Saki interrupted and laid two tall glasses with a clear, yellowish liquid in front of both girls. "If you need anything, just call me. "Thank you, but you won't be needed anymore," the bimbo spoke. "Oh, okay," Saki walked away once more. "Like I was saying. It sounds silly, but it works." "I guess I'll give it a try," Kaira shrugged and decided to try it. A flash was seen under the table, "and just so I can give her yours before you can. Here's her number." "Did you just...?! What the fuck?" "What? I need more ciggys." "I fucking gave you one!" "Well now I need another, now don't make a scene or I'll rip your hare out and choke you with it!" "Ugh. Fine. Don't get your Taco in a twist then," Kaira crossed her arms. "Is that you trying to be sexist, or racist?" "Whichever pisses you off more," Kaira replied and took a nice long drink from her beer. about 2/3's of it. "Oh fuck, your throat game is on point. What are your exes' names?" "Desmond Blake, Takuto Mikachi, and Budo Masuta but it's just the three. Why?" "Well, one of them has got game if they made your throat that flexible. Do you swallow?" "Oh shut the fuck up! I'm not telling you shit!" "H-Here's your food girls," Saki spoke once more and placed the Hungarian Meatballs infront of both girls. "Okay thank you, we're talking here!" "O-Oh, okay then," Saki let once more. They ate, finished, and made very little communication during. They bully thought for a moment. "Hey, lets just head home?" "Aren't we paying for our food?" Kaira asked. "Hell no. It's called a dine and dash." "Oh, umh, okay?" Kaira agreed and they both got up and walked out. "Remember, they think I'm my own sister. And they have no proof it was me," She pointed out. "I see. Well I live this way." "Oh sure sure. See you like tomorrow!" The dumb bimbo said and waved. Kaira awkwardly waved back. "Oh God, does that make her my friend?" she asked herself before walking towards her apartment building. "How annoying, how does anyone tolerate that. How does anyone date or even fuck that? Not my problem," she was still talking to herself before she reached her home. It was about 6:57 pm. "Fuck, I was there for like almost two and a half hours. She opened her door and went inside. Kaira threw herself onto the couch and watched TV until she fell asleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Dimirs_FanFics